


Basic Human Decency

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: Igniting Embers [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Blood and Violence, Eldritch, Emotions, Gen, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Minor Character Death, Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Skull keeps forgetting something. Something... Important.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Oodako (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Oodako & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Igniting Embers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922008
Comments: 33
Kudos: 212





	1. Good Morning, Oodako!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be fooled by the title this came out of those bad incomprehensible feelings you get at around 2 and 3 am. 😳

Skull doesn't remember when it happened. He doesn't remember much about it at all, honestly. All that's left is a vague emotion. Something that feels a bit like grief. Yet, it is much gentler, much kinder on the soul. Like embracing a loved one you would never see again. 

Sometimes, he still dreams of that day. Those rare few dreams consist of a dark corridor, still waters and a foul stench. All of it slips his mind the moment his eyes open. But on those days, he remembers to cherish his best friend a bit more. To be a little more grateful. A bit happier and more loving. 

Afterall, that day he can't ever quite recall, is the same day he found Oodako. It's important. But he can't remember why. It doesn't matter as long as he has his best friend.

~~~

He is running down a corridor. Running away from something. Something that flashes along the metallic walls ominously. Something that damn near shreds his eardrums each time it happens. Gunfire. Annoyingly loud, but he knows he can't just turn and attack. It's what they want him to do and he doesn't want to give them what they want anymore. So he runs.

Then he nearly slips on the first few puddles. He straightens up and keeps going, not even noticing when the puddles grown larger and larger, soon putting the entire corridor under water. The Gunfire stops right around that time. But he keeps going. Something is pulling him along on a string. It doesn't feel dangerous, so he follows. He has always wanted that feeling again. The way his heart sings for it. For that kind of connection. That string of fate. 

Even if he is almost choking on the foul stench by now. Like rotten fish that was set on fire and left to burn. It gets stronger and stronger, almost unbearable by the time he reaches the end of the corridor. There is a busted door there, the water undisturbed, yet the string pulls taunt by now, nearly dragging him along. He comes willingly anyway, jumping off an unseen, little ledge and ending up waist deep in the water, wading in deeper and looking around curiously.

Skull's heart hadn't raced like this in ages. He felt flushed and excited. Like he was a child all over again, trapped in that moment of watching his mischief come to completion.

Then his eyes fell upon them. A group of beings. Children perhaps? Tiny, frightened, crowded in a corner and watching him with otherworldly eyes. Skull had never learned to shy away from what he couldn't understand. He gave them a bright, open smile. "Hey hey- You good? Are you cuddling? Can I join~?" 

The biggest being, not a child then, but not quite an adult, speaks up. They look weakened. Exhausted. "Little human... How did you get here? Are you lost? This is no place for your kind to be..." 

Skull never did listen well. He just stepped closer, stopping when some of the smaller beings began to retreat. He puts his hands up, palms open, showing his unarmed state. "I had to be here. Needed to see you I think. I wanted to meet you." 

The biggest being seems taken aback, moving in front of the smaller beings, not to shield them, just to approach him. He somehow felt blessed by that action, preening just a little. Adrenaline sings through his veins, pulsing through his soul and he lives for it all. They speak to him, softer now. "You can understand me? Fascinating. I did not take your kind to be capable of such a feat..." 

And Skull just had to giggle, waving a hand slightly, still slowly. Everything felt slow and fast at the same time. A comfortable feeling. "It's fine its fine. I'm here now. I needed to see you, too. Why is that?" 

He asks because he wants to know his new friends. Even if his vision is starting to fade around the corners. It doesn't black out as usual, no. This time, it blurs and blends together slowly until he can't see anything but his new friends. The biggest one is so, so beautiful. All soft curves and gently rounded limbs. They look like they would give the greatest hugs. And their voice is a soothing balm on his anguished, lonely soul. "Oh no... Oh dear, you... You cannot, can you? Your soul can comprehend, but your human body limits you so... Little human, what is your name?" 

And Skull would've liked to speak. He would've loved to answer his newest buddy, but something is stuck in his throat and he can't move his mouth, simply continuing to grin. Now, all his new friends move towards him, curious and so sweet. They are enormous. And he feels tiny and well guarded for the first time in his life. The biggest being sounds mournful, moving closer and looking down on him. "You are much too powerful to remain a mere mortal... Don't you agree, my dears?" 

And Skull can barely hear them anymore, not over the rushing of blood in his ears. Whose blood was that again? Does it even matter? His new friend is close now, brushing their hand lightly against his cheek. And they may feel cold and a little slippery, but Skull loves them with all his heart and soul. Why do they sound so very sad still? "Oh you are such a sweetheart... But you aren't ready yet, dear. Someday, I will take you along. And you will be ours. We will be yours to keep, little Wisp." 

And Skull desperately wants to sing them his praises. He wants to drop to his knees and thank them for this blessing. To worship them for cradling his soul just so, but he's rooted to the spot. Balancing high on his tip toes to keep as much contact with their palm as possible. They gently take hold of his face, carding their fingers slowly through his hair and he wants to preen all over again. They sound sad, but pleased now. "Yes. Some day, we shall be yours. And you will be ours... Won't you speak my dear?" 

And upon their command, the spell of silence is broken. Skull is almost chanting right away, his voice wavering and watery. His heart is too big for his body, his physical form bursting at the seams with this immense devotion his soul blossoms into. "Yesyesyesyesyesyes-" 

They gently push their palm against his mouth, silencing his breathless chant lightly. He watches, enraptured as amusement dances in their otherworldly eyes. He can see the formation of star dust, the start of life and the end of all comprehensible matter. All of it, shown so openly in their eyes. Breathtaking. "You are so very eager to please, aren't you?" 

And Skull cannot speak into their palm. He just... Cannot. So, instead, he presses eager kisses into the soft skin there, uncaring of the foul smell coming off his new friend. And they smile down at him, benevolent, kind and ethereal. Their voice soothes his eagerness away, but he remains on his tiptoes to press reverent kisses into their skin. "Yes. You are much behaved, are you not? Little Wisp... You will do well with us, one day. When you are ready. When we are ready for you." 

They begin to pull their hand away and the panic that stabs through him is devastating. He sobs with it and their gaze softens further. The kindness of a parent lies before him, pushing closer to him and gently wrapping around him. He heaves his sobs harshly, as his new friend wraps all of their limbs around him gently, bringing him onto their rounded chest. They feel with his anguish, speaking in a hushed tone near his ear. "You suffer this much, little Wisp, mine own? You suffer at the hands of other humans? Yes, your kind is a cruel one... Often, they resist my kind fiercely. You are the first to accept us this easily..."

And Skull can't catch a clear thought beyond his new friends anymore, melting into their embrace, panting against their skin lightly. The smaller beings swarm around his legs, weaving in and out underneath the many limbs the biggest being has. His friend speaks again and Skull's head snaps upwards, inches away from those captivating eyes now. They speak softly over his lips, faintly. "You will do well to be ours, wont you?" 

They sound beyond pleased and that is all he needs to live anymore. He doesn't need to breathe or eat or drink. He needs them to remain here. To talk to him and embrace him. He needs them. Skull stretches as much as he is able to, desperately wanting to press a kiss to their cheek, but they gently hold his face again, holding him still, keeping him suspended in their arms. "I can tell. You are eager, accepting and your soul is open to us... You desire nothing more than to become a part of us... Don't you?" 

And as he's held there, Skull's eyes finally go out of focus. They are all he can see anymore. He hangs limp in their embrace, unable to move anymore, but they continue to look upon him with fond eyes. He can feel the way it burns into his skin. Their voice is no longer a seperate part of him. It has taken nest in his mind, speaking hushed whispers of comfort along his roughened edges. "We have to leave soon, mine Wisp. But we will leave you with one of ours. Raise him well. He is our youngest. A precious treasure for you to guard. Your own and our own."

And, just as all sensation cuts of, Skull can feel their lips press over his own. The euphoric feeling fades with his awareness, but something thick and pleasant travels down his throat. Like swallowing honey, his body responds automatically. All around him there is movement now. He doesn't feel it, but they press their selves into his skin, melting into his bloodstream, further intertwining their strings of fate. The last thing his Own say to him is a soft, hushed whisper, like hundreds of children's distant laughter. "Grow well for us, little Wisp." 

***

When he awakens, a gnawing emptiness resides in his soul. But there is also a little weight wrapped against his chest. And when he looks, he meets the beady, black, little eyes, of the most adorable being he's ever come across. And instinctively, he knows that this teary eyed little dear is his. His babe to raise and nurture and love. So that is what he does. 

~~~

Skull struggles awake once more, memories and sensations already fading from his mind again, even as he attempts to writhe out of bed, just to bump into Oodako's tank. He blinks rapidly, laying next to his bed and staring up at the ceiling. Oodako is looking down at him, adorably tilting his head and Skull can't help but grin, just a bit. He's already forgotten again. But this little one. He's dear to him.

"Good morning, Oodako."


	2. Eat up, Oodako.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull really does his best, all the time! It's not his fault enemies just disappear before he ever has a chance to try any of his badass attacks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter feels a little different, mostly because it's more grounded in reality.

Something must have happened. It's been five hours and the others aren't back yet. Skull knows for certain that something needs to happen, for them to just leave him alone outside some weird, sketchy-looking casino.

They aren't kind to him on the best of days, but all of them are absurdly protective. And Skull, being the weakest member of their strange group, is the victim of their misplaced protectiveness. More often than not, at least. 

So it's very, very weird that they'd just... Leave him out here all alone for this long. Heck, even Oodako is starting to fidget about! It's way, wayyyy past dinner time! By now, it's actually approaching Oodako's bedtime!

Skull huffs faintly, indignant, before simply standing up off the getaway car's hood and shaking himself off. Oodako easily fits into his arms and snuggles in just like that. Skull sets his face in a determined scowl and marches into that weird, shut down casino. 

Oodako is all settled down and so, so patient with them. Even though he must be almost starving at this point!

Skull should really find his Bestie some food soon.... 

~~~~

His Own are trapped.  
Hanging, suspended mid air, by countless, thick chains.  
Trapped in unconsciousness by the electric current that runs, visibly, along their skin.  
Their bodies convulsing periodically from the pulse going through them. 

And the enemy, the one responsible of hurting his Own, sits across from him, a disgusting smile on their lips, one arm outstretched, offering him a seat at a poker table.

And Skull knows he's in over his head. This person somehow managed to overwhelm his Own. Skull is not nearly as talented or powerful as all of his friends! If they lost and ended up in this bad of a situation, it would surely be his death sentence if he played along! 

Skull knows all of this. He's painfully aware, just how stupid it would be to stay here for even a moment longer.   
Yet, against every bit of logic his mind hurls his way, Skull simply steps forward, calmly taking the offered seat. The person across from him grins, a sickening sight, but Skull makes an effort to return the smile with his usual enthusiasm. 

Oodako shifts on his lap, curling his tentacles against Skull's thighs and the touch is grounding. Grounding enough for him to zero in on what is important right now.  
The table is in the way, yes, but that can easily be vaulted over. The person doesn't look like they're armed or very dangerous, but Skull has learned that means very little when it comes to these sorts of people. They also appear to be all alone. 

Then the person starts to shuffle a deck and Skull focuses on that instead. If he must gamble for his life and the safety of his Own... Well, he better pay attention, right?   
He keeps his focus there, on the way the person's hands move at such a high speed. Flicking through card after card, spinning some out of sight, slipping new ones into the deck.

It's hypnotic, truly. 

His eyes stay fixed on that point, even when the comfortable weight on his lap slips away. 

Even when, moments later the human's hands pause and shake, dropping the cards and falling limp. 

His eyes remain still, unfocused, even when, just a few paces above his vague point of focus, there is a sickening crunch, followed by a wet gurgling. 

His mouth falls open, just a breath, barely a sigh, the ghost of a smile quirking his lips, joy dancing in his eyes. The words tumble out of him without his notice. "Are they good, 'Dako? Tasty?" 

He's unaware that there is an answer, even if it is simply an overjoyed trill. His mind is clouded, fuzzy and unable to grasp a coherent thought. At least, for now.

Soon enough, a familiar weight plops back in his lap and Skull tilts his head over just so, blinking a bit into the empty room, before he looks down at his wiggling Bestie. 

Aw... Oodako somehow managed to move his mask about! Now he's struggling to fit it back on. Skull sighs softly, reaching out and adjusting the metal piece over his friend's beak. "How did you manage that, hm?" 

Oodako beams up at him for his troubles, chirping faintly behind his mask and snuggling close to his stomach. Then, the weight of the situation sets back in and Skull whips his head around, searching for the enemy. 

.... There is nobody here. And something, a gut feeling so to say, is telling him the enemy has been taken care of. Which is a valid reason to pout! He wanted to kill that bastard himself!  
Ah well... 

Now... How the hell does he free the others? Is there... some kind of mechanism..? 

~~~~

"I'm telling you guys! They're dead! Nobody's here! It's fine!" 

Not that any of the others listen.  
Apparently, no corpse, means enemy is alive in Mafia language. Or something. So they've been scouting out the area and picking off random goons for two hours by now.

Oodako is getting increasingly cranky and Skull is running out of patience. "I'm tired!" 

Then, it happens.   
Reborn doesn't quite turn fully to him, his eyes still searching an enemy that isn't there, but the hitman drops a hand on top of Skull's head. "Go wait in the car. We'll handle things here. Take a nap in the backseat, or something, Lackey." 

It's not quite a head pat, not quite a hair ruffle, but it's the first time Reborn's willingly touched him at all. And, despite the demeaning nickname, there is a kind of... Fondness in his voice. And maybe all this stems from exhaustion... But...   
Well... Skull can be well behaved, if asked nicely. 

Fortunately, he must've forgotten that he took along a little snack for Oodako after all! In the backseat of the car, wrapped in some kind of cloth, there's a bloody lump of meat and that's as good as anything, really. 

Skull doesn't even try to remember where he got the meat from. Why would he think about that, when Oodako looks so much more adorable, chowing down on a well deserved snack? 

"Eat up, Oodako."


	3. The shy Arcobaleno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull is not aware just how devoted his Own truly are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull has a Cult! 💜

Skull-sama is theirs. They are not his.

Yes, they work exclusively under his orders. Yes they would raze entire cities to the ground for him. Yes, they have killed for him and they would do it again. Without hesitation.  
But Skull-sama had been very specific about this.  
He is theirs. They are not his.

_**Because they are not strong enough to be his.** _

Often times people ridicule them. Point and laugh at them, because ' _they had gotten stuck with the weakest_ '. These people huddle together and whisper among themselves, like stray dogs, huddled around trash. They whisper, point, giggle and ridicule.  
These people are less than the filth they scrape off of bottom of their heels.

**They know nothing.**

They don't know that just standing besides Skull-sama is a gift. That being gifted one of his smiles, or, even more so, _his praise_ , is beyond that.  
These people don't know that having his allyship... Is a downright **blessing**. 

These are also the kinds of people that would never understand why, every now and then, when a handful of them believe themselves to be ready, to be strong enough, they brawl for the **honor** to stand beside Skull-sama. They call them savages for that, sometimes. Senseless Animals. All sorts of things.

They simply haven't witnessed the _terror_ that is _their_ Arcobaleno's displeasure. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They are in the middle of a meeting, just beginning to discuss the new airship design Skull-sama came up with, when it happens. It's nothing big, just a little beep, barely there really.  
But Skull-sama falls silent _instantly_ , reaching to the side of his helmet, brushing a hand soundlessly over the transmitter there. It beeps again, a quiet noise, but all the more foreboding. All the more the signal of the end of someone's life. 

Because Skull-sama is among the strongest. Perhaps not their equal, but he's close enough to witness them at their weakest. And he takes notes of said weaknesses.  
They all know that, in his private office, Skull-sama has collected a comprehensive record of each and every single Arcobaleno's weaknesses. Just in case, of course.

 **Their** Arcobaleno is not cruel afterall. Skull-sama keeps these records in case his comrades rage and he is the only one that can put a stop to their rampage. Still, these records are highly sought after, by just about everyone. 

In the wrong hands, these records could bring the downfall of each of the Arcobaleno. So Skull-sama rigged them up with his specially designed security, hence, the little beep.  
A smile graces _their_ Arcobaleno's lips and it doesn't look unkind at all. In fact, he looks almost amused when he finally breaks the oppressive silence. "I should go attend to that. Continue while I'm gone, ne?" 

And they try to. They don't want to disappoint their leader. But the words other people said dig into their confidence. A particular jab at their leader's antics, or a really offhand insult about their outfits. It could've been anything, really, but their confidence has been tainted.  
So they disobey and they sneak after _their_ Arcobaleno. Skull-sama won't punish them for it, but truly, his disappointment will cut deeper than any punishment he could've ever dished out. 

Skull-sama wanders down the hallway, a little spring to his step, a perfect absence of haste in his movements. After all, why hurry when his trap has already ensnared his prey?

Then, they come to the edge of their permissions. Skull-sama may easily open this door, but all of them hesitate. One wrong step into the aptly named 'Engines' of the ship and they are dead. Even if they move correctly, if Skull-sama isn't aware that they'd followed him, they will die either which way. 

Because these rare few rooms were build to utilize just a fraction of the true force of Skull-sama's flame. From the outside, they look like normal metal doors, with a black piece of metal, shaped like a route, welded onto them.  
But inside... 

_Contained in these rooms, always pulsing, **always multiplying** , is a massive torrent of Cloud flames. They are in the walls, woven into the metal there, filling the air, infecting, enticing and **claiming** any and all that enters into it._

.... 

Aside from... **That**...

Well, the inside of these circular rooms, top to bottom, span the entire height of their airship and the only way to truly traverse them are the many catwalks that hang suspended from the high ceiling. At the cross points of these catwalks, there are a select few rooms, circular as well, but much smaller. This where Skull-sama keeps his most personal belongings.

Most of these rooms are empty, which is... A little sad, as well as simply tactical. Nobody truly knows where Skull-sama keeps what, yet every single room is connected to the elaborate security system. Even an attempt to steal anything from an empty room is a death sentence.

Someone triggered the alarm. Someone will die.

One of them, a braver subordinate, hisses lowly, before sprinting down the hall, ripping open the door of one of the adjacent rooms. The movement pulls them all along and they end up stumbling over each other to get into the tight space.  
Skull-Sama is kind and merciful. To satisfy their near limitless curiosity, these 'security rooms' were build. Truly, they function more as observatories. 

Reinforced, flame-resistant, metal infused glass gives them a perfect view into the 'Engines'.  
There, remaining calm, even as torrential, raging, _ravenous_ Cloud flames continuously wash over him, is their leader, in all his magnificence.  
Skull-sama is sitting on the railing of one of the catwalks, looking over to them and waving, with a bright smile.

Where did his helmet end up? It was... probably dragged away by the Cloud flame's currents. Much the same way one of theirs, a former comrade perhaps, is being dragged away.

They are.... unrecognizable, at this point. Viciously deformed by the raging flame, torn to pieces, almost shredded into a fine paste in some places...  
Yet still, they are alive, clinging onto the railing beside Skull-sama, screaming in downright terror, as far as they can tell. 

It's hard, reading lips that are overtaking by countless tumors, but judging by Skull-sama's mildly confused, mildly annoyed expression... They are probably begging him for mercy. They can't hear Skull-sama's reply, but they can read it off his painted lips. "You attempt to betray me, then... you beg for mercy? I don't.... Understand.... No..? " 

Skull-sama's eyes are gleaming, brighter than the trashing flames that fill this room, brighter than usually. They watch, holding their breaths in anticipation, when, _out of fucking nowhere_ , a particularly powerful burst of Cloud flames wrap around the struggling **traitor**.

**They fucking _explode._**

Bones, muscles, guts, you name it, all of it is propagated to inhumane proportions, all while it is dragged along by the immense current, flushed down into the _Abyss_.  
A cold shudder runs through them all when Skull-sama begins to swing his legs, watching with a distant, sort of hazy, look in his eyes. 

Down there, somewhere in this dark abyss.... There is their Second in Command. The lovely red Octopus they all know and _adore_. Oodako is down there, in what might as well amount to a lake of corpse-fluids. To keep watch. To drag under any and all that may fall in. To drown any and all that may have survived the waves of Cloud. 

Their Second-in-Command, or, as they occasionally whisper among themselves, The Sentinel of Death.

Reiging Supreme, in an ever growing lake of Decay...

And at the center of it all... **Theirs.**

Yes, Skull-sama is kind, forthcoming, sweethearted even!  
Yet... He has no mercy for those that betray him... And why should he? 

**_Their_ Arcobaleno is still an Arcobaleno.**

Skull-sama tasted the bitterness of the ultimate Betrayal, much as his comrades did. That day, something shattered in _their_ Arcobaleno. Something broke.  
He never told them what it was, only that it had been important at the time. And they might never know. 

_He is theirs. They are not his._

Then, a voice speaks up from the door, just a little bemused, yet still, they stand to attention immediately, already apologetic. "Didn't I ask you to stay in the meeting room?" 

They kind of deflate, instantly chastised by the tiny frown that's right there, on their Leader's small face. One of them, their braver colleague, again, pounces forward, stars in his eyes.  
He's a _Fanboy_. Oh, **Joy.** "That was amazing Skull-sama! You're so cool!" 

_Their_ Arcobaleno merely tilts his head, blinking faintly. He raises one hand, making an odd gesture. Dismissive, perhaps? It does nothing to contain any of them.  
_Their_ Arcobaleno is the best of the best. The Greatest of all time! "You know, like, stealing is super wrong."

Skull-sama then turns away, walking down the hall to get back to business, and they follow him instantly. Oodako appears too, plopping down from one of the vents, giving some of them a massive fright, but, _of course_ , Skull-sama actually catches his partner, giving him the _sweetest_ smile. "That guy was kinda rude, ne, Oodako?" 

His answer is a joyful chirp and they are _enthralled_.

People may call them disloyal heathens, but they would follow _their_ Arcobaleno to the end of time itself. 

They may call them savage Animals, but for _their_ Arcobaleno, they will behave like tamed dogs. 

Anyone and everyone may sneer at them, may spit at them, may laugh at them, but for _this_?

_For that radiant smile, for those enthusiastic praises, for that **utterly conditional kindness**? _

Nothing will ever change their mind.  
Skull-sama is not theirs.  
**But they are _his_. In every _damned_ sense of the word!**

Even if _their_ Arcobaleno is simply too shy to admit that just yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the ending of this AU! I hope I'll be able to tie everything up nicely, wish me luck!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened either, but hereafter, I headcannon as Oodako as way, wayyyy more potentially badass than he already is.
> 
> Did Skull have an alien kid while he was passed out? Did the Being just plop a kid on him and left? Did Oodako decide to stay there himself? That's for you guys to decide yourselves!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Even if it's just something as weird as this! ❤️🧁❤️🧁❤️
> 
> Edit: Have decided to make this a bit of a mini series!


End file.
